Abdication of the Heiress
by haruchan104
Summary: It had been such a wonderful dream, and then reality had to come and crush it all to pieces again. Hinata had accepted her destiny and she planned to carry out her duties to the fullest. She knew what she had to do and she knew how hard it was going to be, nevertheless she'd overcome any obstacle in her way...until one fateful night when a blizzard changed everything...
1. Prologue

**Hello, Lovelies. **

**This Author's Note is a bit of a doozy, but hang in there, the fun is just about to start.**

**This story is really special to me. I started writing it almost a year ago and I've finally, _finally_ worked up the courage to post it. (Don't worry, I'm still working on the others, they will be seen to completion.) This one also a surprise birthday present for my Mama. (Yes, she's totally cool...reads AND writes fanfics too...but I won't disclose her identity, she's pretty paranoid about the internet. LOL) It's an early (or late depending on how you look at it) present and while I've let her read most of it up to the second chapter, everything else is a surprise. **

**I've modeled Sasuke and Hinata's relationship after her relationship with my own Dad, at least through my rose-colored glasses. I've tried to maintain their personalities as close to being in character as possible, but I feel like, with any fanfiction, liberties are always taken. The mother Hinata is in the story, is how I see mine. She's always gone out of her way to make me happy, keep me healthy and her unfailing love and support have seen me through some really, _really _ugly, Uchiha feelings kinda stuff. So I write this for her and please keep that in mind while reading and just enjoy the story for what it is.**** It's probably going to deviate from canon, personalities, etc. etc. I hope you all enjoy it and much as I enjoy writing it and finally... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAMA :) **

**My usual disclosure applies, I own nothing and no one, save the original characters, plot and some details about clan life or whatever. I don't profit off of anything and that's okay because writing makes me happy and I'm really excited to give this gift. **

* * *

**Prologue**

In the small garden at the back of the cottage that had been built by their own hands, and rebuilt again to accommodate their growing family, worked a mother and her youngest daughter. The pair were comfortable in their silence, content to admire the beauty in the simplicity of it all. The woman remembered the mirrored scene from her childhood, where she would work in the expansive gardens of her familial estate. She smiled contently, knowing that she was far happier and at peace in their place in the world than she'd ever been in the manor where she grew into womanhood.

The two were similar in their looks, the most like her mother than any of her other siblings. The same blue-black hair, the same delicate ivory features, and the same soft-spoken, pacifistic way about them that often led Hinata to believe that she'd been reincarnated before her very eyes. Looking softly at her daughter, she watched the girl carefully tend to and collect the herbs on her list, meticulously caring for each one so as not to ruin their medicinal properties.

"Mama?" the girl asked expectantly, "I think I have to go to the other garden to get the valerian root."

She smiled.

"Alright darling, go ahead."

The little girl beamed brightly at her mother before collecting her basket and running to the edge of their property for the specialty herb. Hinata remembered fondly why her husband had insisted she plant the more dangerous seeds there.

It had been shortly after her eldest sons began walking…

.:.:.:.

_Seventeen Years Earlier_

Hinata, heavily pregnant with their third child, worked elbow deep in a sink full of water, washing the remainder of the dishes from their dinner.

From his place in the family room, Sasuke Uchiha read what was left of their correspondence from the Leaf. It'd been two years since they'd left and every so often, they'd be graced with letters and missives from home, requesting their presence or assistance, to which they'd always respectfully decline. They'd left under good terms, free citizens without shinobi contracts or familial obligations to tie them down.

"I wish you'd rest now," her husband sighed, knowing full well from her last pregnancy that when she began nesting, there was no stopping her.

She smiled, giggling softly, "Of course you do, but I'll only be able to finish these if you're minding the boys."

Hinata looked lovingly over her shoulder at her husband and where her thirteen-month-old twin sons _should _have been.

"Sasuke! The boys!"

The young father turned to their play area to find his toddler sons missing and his eyes activated instantly. Hinata, following suit instantly, searched the grounds of their home, desperately trying to locate their children.

Both parents ran out the front door of the small cottage to the expansive acreage that they'd so diligently searched for to build their forever home.

"Itachi! Neji" Sasuke shouted, taking his search in wide strides to cover the distance between their home and the surrounded forest. They'd chosen this location for is privacy; knowing full well that the nearest village, a small one near the coast, was a three-hour journey away by foot. Their closest neighbor, an older couple who'd served as both midwife and physician to those in this country, was half an hour's travel. Both he and his wife had preferred it to be so, considering they'd always been under such scrutiny in the Leaf. They wanted their children to be free to grow and learn without the prying suspicion of others.

Hinata knew that her girth would prevent her from moving as quickly as her husband, so she chose to rely solely upon her doujutsu to help her aching, fearful heart. Her gaze scanned the vast forest in front of them and she slowly turned her way around to the back of their home.

Her heart caught back up to her breathing when she saw the tiny chakra flickers behind their home.

"Sasuke! They're behind the house!"

They both ran, or in Hinata's case walked as fast as the child in her belly would permit, to the back of the house where she kept her garden.

There they were, surrounded by a small, freshly painted white picket fence, plants, flowers, herbs, fruits and vegetables of almost every kind that had been threatening to burst the seams of the small allotment. She'd been proud of the piece of earth; spending the majority of her last pregnancy cultivating it and helping it thrive. Now, she cursed herself for creating such a wonderful hiding spot for two small boys.

They stopped short of the slightly open gate to calm themselves. While they'd been near frantic with worry, the parents didn't want to frighten the boys. The wind in the trees and the sun setting into twilight reminded them how fortunate they were to have this sanctuary, that seemed to inherently calm their nerves instantly.

"Sasuke," she whispered, a small smile blooming on her lips, "listen."

He turned his attention to the garden. The precious sounds of two boys giggling and playing brought him an overwhelming peace and happiness that he'd been hard-pressed to find anywhere but here.

"Mama! Mama!" squealed a tiny Itachi, running on pudgy legs, flailing tiny hands to be scooped up by his mother.

"'Ook 'ook!" echoed Neji running to his father, waiving a daunting herb in the air, almost ready to gnaw on the thing to soothe his aching, teething mouth.

"OH!" Hinata gasped, situating Itachi on her hip and snatching the herb from her son.

The tiny boy, startled by the harsh reaction from his mother, began to wail, grasping hold of her leg for comfort.

"No baby, no. This is not for your mouth," she soothed, leaning down as carefully as her weight would allow, to rub small circles on the boys' back.

Sasuke picked up the boy, releasing his wife from her awkward stance and used his smallest finger to examine the toddler's mouth.

"It doesn't look like he's chewed on it," he said, turning to his wife, "what is it?"

"Valerian root," she replied, "the tiniest of bits wouldn't do much but soothe him to sleep but he's pulled up the whole thing, and that would be fatal. Can you check their chakra?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan to examine his sons. Their chakra flowed brightly and without restriction. Their organs were functioning as they should, and he couldn't see any signs of the toddlers being ready for bed at any point in the near future.

"Hn," he said, "they're fine. But Hina, I think it's time for me to till further back for you to plant the more…challenging herbs."

She giggled at his exasperation. She had been worried, but she knew that in time, the children would learn not to eat certain things in her garden. They'd never been unsupervised before and she didn't plan on making it a habit. It was his love for her, and their children, that made her heart flutter, falling her ever more desperately in love with him.

"Yes, Anata, I think you're right— oof!"

Her abdomen tightened and turned hard. Itachi clapped and giggled.

"Baby! Baby!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his wife only to have them shoot back open.

"Hina? Is that…"

"Mhm," she strained, "you'd better go get Keiko-san, it looks like someone is anxious to join the family."

Her watery smile, weary gaze and the way she held their son just a little bit tighter was part of her beauty. He knew that he'd made the right choice two years ago when he'd let her into his heart and months before that when she'd lit up his soul enough to see what could be and, as he looked around, what actually was.

He nodded.

"Let's get these two to bed and you settled in, ne?"

She smiled and nodded in return, following him into their home.

.:.:.:.

Hinata smiled as the memories flooded her mind and senses. That was the night their oldest daughter, Mikoto, was born. The wind blew the few stray hairs that fallen out of her already messy bun. The vibrant blue-black was beginning to show flecks of gray. Her brow showed her concern for her children throughout the years and her hands reflected the many seasons of working her garden. Age never bothered her, as her life had been fulfilled and was still continuing to be so. She loved her children, adoringly so, more than herself. Her love for her husband had grown, changed and matured. It had evolved from the lust that had sparked the life of her eldest sons, into the love that created their daughter, and the romance that had lasted through the years.

"Kaachan," a deep voice interrupted her reverie, making her smile widen and brighten.

"Itachi, back already?"

He offered her his hand to stand up. She took it and once at her full height, brushed off her pants from the errant dirt that had gathered on her knees.

Itachi towered over her, almost taller than her husband. His eyes, like most of his siblings, were the coal black of the Uchiha. His hair had grown out to past his shoulders and he'd used leather ties to keep it off his neck and face. It was lighter than her own and tinged with brown making him more resemble her cousin than Sasuke would care to admit. He was lean and tall, built for the life of a shinobi.

"Hn," he smirked, "Touchan called training off early today. Apparently, there are people in the woods. Neji and I tried to tell him there are _always _people in the woods, but you know the old man, paranoid as ever."

She laughed, "He's just…very protective of you all."

"He does realize we're all old enough to kick ass on our own, right? I mean, Neji and me turned seventeen this year. Mikoto sixteen. Okay, so _maybe_ Haru and Ryusuke _might _need a little help. Himeko is still the only one left. Otherwise, we got this!"

She shook her head.

"The Uchiha pride lives on."

Itachi laughed his bright laugh, which distracted Hinata from her other son's hurried approach.

"Where's Himeko?"

His Sharingan was active.

"Neji, what's wrong?" she asked, worry furrowing her brow.

"Where's Himeko, Kaachan?" he responded, more urgent.

"In the back garden gathering valerian, why? What's going on?"

He didn't wait to answer her, storming off toward the back garden, Mikoto, Haru and Ryusuke in tow. She turned back to Itachi, eyes questioning.

His expression had turned serious.

"I'll go see what's up. I think you should go find Touchan."

He left her then, to catch up with his siblings in their search for the youngest, and seemingly most vulnerable of their siblings.

Without another word, she headed toward the training grounds in search for her husband, ignoring the worry in her soul.

.:.:.:.

"Let's see," Himeko Uchiha whispered absentmindedly to herself, "where's the valerian root…"

Her deft hands worked through the various plants and herbs, careful of where she touched and how she maneuvered the somewhat toxic greenery. Finding what she was after, she took the shears in her basket and clipped exactly the amount her list called for.

"There," she placed the root into her basket, "I think that's all I need for now."

She sat back on her heels, looking around her at the quiet nature she'd grown to love. Himeko loved the peace of her home. Her family was large and…rather loud. So, when she had the opportunity to spend time with her mother in the quiet expanse of their gardens, she always took it.

She breathed in the crisp mountain air. It'd be fall and soon after that, they'd be in for the remainder of the winter.

A light rustling in front of her barely caught her attention. She didn't want to activate her Byakugan, not yet. She didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself, but she could sense that there was a person, maybe two watching her just beyond the boundary of the garden.

Humming lightly, she stood, wiping the dust and debris off her legs. She leaned over to retrieve her basket.

"Byakugan" she whispered, returning to full height, donning the defensive stance she'd learned from her mother.

"C-come out," she called into the woods.

Nothing happened.

"I-I know you're there," she continued, "so please c-come out."

The girl said nothing else as two figures, dressed in black stepped out into the clearing. The silver of their headbands glinted in the sunlight. The man was tall. Taller than maybe even her brother, with dark hair and a scarf encircling his neck. The woman was not as tall but definitely more so than her mother. Her mouth was pressed into a hard line. Her eyes were pale and reflective. Exactly like her own.

She gasped, "W-who are you? Why a-are you here!"

The pair in front of her sized her up intently. The expression on the woman's face changed from cold and calculating to…warm, almost endearing.

"We finally found you guys," the woman whispered.

"Hanabi, we can't be sure that this is the right place. It's best not to alarm the kid…"

"Really, Konohamaru! Honestly, look at her! She's basically Hinata. There's no denying who her mother is."

"Then you should be wary of who her father is," he replied.

"Tch, whatever, he's never scared me before so why should he now?"

Himeko was terrified, but she didn't dare show it. She could see her brothers and sister coming up behind her. She began stepping backward toward them, to make room for her brothers.

"Hey! Get away from our sister!" Haru shouted, as careless as ever. He was the most outgoing of them all, never afraid to say exactly what he thinks…the instant he thinks it.

The two Leaf shinobi turned to the group, eyes widening at the sheer number of children before them.

"There are _six _of you!" Hanabi shouted, "Did that damned Uchiha ever get off my sister!"

Itachi and Neji got in front of their youngest sister. Their eyes glowing with twin Sharingan. Mikoto scoffed, pulling her sister to her, wrapping arms around the younger girl's shoulders. Haru's Sharingan spun to life. Ryusuke's eyes narrowed, his fingertips crackling with lightning. Himeko's eyes widened in recognition.

Neji sighed, "Mikoto take Himeko home. Ryusuke, alert Touchan and Kaachan of the perimeter breach."

"Wait, wait, wait," Konohamaru said, pleading, "we really don't mean any harm. We've just come because—"

"Because the Leaf village has gone to shit and the new Hokage ordered the entirety of the ANBU to find your parents. We got him to chill with that until we can find you first. Believe me, you'll want us to bring you home, not them.

"We are home," Itachi said menacingly, "there's no reason for you to be here."

"Mikoto. Ryusuke. Go." Neji ordered.

The two siblings nodded. Ryusuke sped out of sight while Mikoto took Himeko's hand, dragging her back toward their home.

"Wait, Neechan," Himeko whispered, "that's…that's—"

"I know who that is," she hissed, "but we have to get you home."

"But what about Niichan? What about everyone else?"

"They can handle themselves. You have to be safe."

"Why?"

Mikoto plowed through the field as fast as she could towing her sister by the hand. She didn't say anything for a long while.

"Neechan?" Himeko questioned, her soft voice cracking her sister's hard shell.

"Because if they see you, _really_ see you, they'll know."

"Know what?" she asked hesitantly.

Mikoto stopped abruptly turning to her sister.

"They'll know that you're the only one who has a pure Byakugan…"

"But you guys can do that too. Why c-can't I help? I-I can f-fight if I need to. I don't have the Sharingan but—"

She raised a hand to silence the younger girl.

"…_and _pure Sharingan. You're the only one of us who can _simultaneously _activate both. The rest of us have to switch between the two and even then, our Sharingan is dominant. They'll know that you're the only one who is the true heir to both clans back in Konohagakure and the Hyuga, Kaachan's family, will kill you."

The little girl's eyes widened, and she could feel herself getting dizzy.

"…that's not…I don't understand…why would they k-kill me?"

Before another word left her mouth, she saw the brilliant crimson of her sister's Sharingan.

"_Sleep_," she commanded, and Himeko fell to the influence of Mikoto's genjutsu.

* * *

**Be kind to yourselves...there's only one you and that's pretty awesome. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Surprise! Two chapters at once! I probably won't update it this fast in the future. (And yes, it _has _taken me a year to get these first two out and really nail down the story I want to tell. All my other work is basically written as the inspiration strikes.) I really hope you enjoy it and try and review, okay? It helps the self-esteem of lowly writers like myself. :)**

**Also, I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She was having a relatively wonderful dream. All the things she'd ever wanted, and then some, had come to pass and she was living peacefully with the man she loved and their children. Hinata could practically feel the wind on her face…until the knocking began.

"Hinata-sama," the muffled male voice called through the door, "Your father and sister are waiting for you in the dining hall."

Groaning, she rolled over and sandwiched her head between two pillows. She didn't want to leave the sweet peacefulness of her dream.

More knocking.

"Hinata-sama, it is imperative you make haste. Today is an important day for you, Hinata-sama, _please_."

The last word drew out, pleading with her to get out of bed and start the day.

_Important day for me? Oh right. The meeting. Looks like reality calls._

"I'll be out in a moment, Neji-Niisan."

"Alright, I'll let them know."

Without any other words, she was alone again and left to her thoughts.

_What a wonderful dream, _she sighed, _it's unfortunate that reality and my deepest wishes can't align. _

Feeling melancholier than the day called for, she dragged herself out of bed. She chose her normal attire for the day, regardless of its significance because she didn't wish to draw attention to the fact that her life, from now onward, would be planned out to the letter. She'd known this day was coming, it had been from the day she was born, but she'd thought for a few years there that Hanabi would take her place. Or, better still, her cousin. Those stars never aligned.

She dressed hurriedly, ran a brush through her hair and saw to her basic hygienic needs before sliding the door to her quarters open. Waiting there silently, always her guard, was Neji seemingly pleased with how quickly she'd made herself available.

Upon further inspection; however, he noticed she was dressed in her usual simplistic lavender training attire and released a heavy sigh.

"It is alright for you to acknowledge your status, you know," he said tiredly, "Hiashi-sama will inevitably be irritated. I suppose it cannot be helped."

She smiled softly at him, "And it's alright for you to acknowledge that you don't have to be my shadow, Niisan. I trust you as my equal and as soon as I am leader, you'll be set free of that curse."

She nodded to his forehead.

He smiled somberly, bowing his head.

"Be that as it may, Hinata-sama, you have some time before you send centuries of Hyuga traditions crashing down on all of us. For now, breakfast with your father takes precedence."

He smirked at her, his eyes alight with mischief and she was eternally grateful that he'd been spared in the war.

_How could I survive all of this without him?_

She nodded and he led her through endless hallways and rooms to where she'd find her father and sister waiting. She didn't need his guidance through her childhood home, she could navigate these hallways blindfolded if needs be; it had always been in her nature to defer to Neji and his innate desire to protect her. She'd never had a reason to distrust him and she doubted she ever would.

The shoji door glided silently across the bamboo frame and she crossed the threshold, her eyes downcast in respect for her father, the Clan leader. Neji followed suit, staying behind his cousin showing deference for them all.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Father, it won't happen again," she whispered, so softly it could barely be heard over the fans turning lazily overhead.

"See that it doesn't," he boomed, his voice echoing throughout the room, "come, Hinata, Neji, breakfast was served too long ago."

They both nodded and took their places beside him. Hinata on his right, Hanabi on his left and Neji to the right of Hinata. They ate silently until Hiashi commanded their attention once more.

"We meet with the council immediately. You all are required to be present. This is the day Hinata accepts the invocation of her title of the heiress. Unless either of you challenges her?"

The question hung in the air, silence quivering in the heavily in the room. Hanabi dared not respond because it was not her rightful place, regardless of how much she had grown to be more suitable for the mantle. She did not begrudge her sister her birth order, she loved her dearly, but her father had been quite clear in his decision after Hinata's bravery and showcase in the war. Neji did not even raise his eyes. To do so, would not only insult his cousin but would mean the wrath of his uncle. While their relationship had evolved over the years, decades of bad habits were hard to break. He was still a branch house member and he'd do well to remember his place.

"Good. Let us take our leave to the Council Chambers."

Hiashi rose first, followed by the three teenagers. As they walked solemnly behind him, it was hard for Hinata to come to terms with the fact that she was barely seventeen. Had it really only been a year since the war ended? Once the dust had settled, the village buried their dead, mourned and life went on. Her seventeenth birthday had come and gone and now it was time for her to make her claim. She'd officially take the reigns of her clan from her father on her eighteenth birthday.

The reality settled into her bones and shook her to the core. Her birthday was a mere ten months away and it each day seemed to go faster than the last. She stifled the bile rising in her throat. She'd known this was coming. In fact, when her father had announced to the clan, he'd chosen to reinstate her as heiress, she was proud. Excited, actually, to finally gain his respect and to do what Naruto had inspired her to do throughout the years.

_Naruto…_

Her thoughts drifted briefly to the blonde savior of the world and she smiled in reverence to him.

They'd dated for a time after the war but ultimately decided they'd be better as close friends than partners. She'd always have a spot in her heart reserved for him, but she knew he'd not been her soul's match. Now, the _literal_ man of her dreams was… well, she wasn't quite sure yet. In every dream he'd been in, she'd never known his _actual _identity but on her soul's level, she knew him so intimately it scared her. He seemed so familiar to her like she'd known him all her life. She was almost certain that if he popped up in her reality, she'd know him in an instant. She likened it to their souls calling to one another…

She really needed to stop reading romance novels before bed.

Her reverie was cut short when her father slid open the Chamber door. It was heavier than all the others, the Hyuga crest emblazoned dramatically on either side. The floors were made of ancient oak that had been meticulously stained the darkest of ebony. In the center of the room were various cushions for guests or those called to be raked over the coals, intending to take a little of the sting off the knee as they kneeled before the platform that towered dauntingly over them.

At the back of the room were three levels of platforms, carefully positioned one slightly higher than the last. The bottom tier was reserved for the Hyuga Council of Elders, men and women of the Main House who'd served their clan dutifully and possessed the greatest Byakugan strength for their generation. The second tier was reserved for the family of the Clan Head. It was here that Hanabi would sit for the duration of this meeting. The final tier was reserved for her father, the Clan Head and the most senior of the Council of Elders, her grandfather.

They followed Hiashi into the Chamber Room. Hinata and Neji stopped just inside the door, with Hiashi and Hanabi leaving them behind taking their seats in their proper order. The Council had already been assembled and waiting, something Hinata had known from past experience to dread. They'd always seemed to be in fouler moods after being kept waiting. They were also the only group of people permitted to remain seated when her father entered or left the room. Their sole purpose was to be trusted advisors as well as a system of checks and balances against the Clan Head. Should Hiashi be too radical with his leadership, they'd intervene and take control until the heir had come of age to step in. Fortunately for her father, he'd never been threatened by any of them. He'd always do as he pleased with little recognition for the Council. It was he who always said, "It is their purpose to instill fear in the leader, but it is the leader's purpose to instill fear within all his people." She'd always taken that to mean he does what he wants, and no one can do anything about it, and for the entirety of her life, it had been so.

Finally, being seated, her father cleared his throat and spoke so loudly that she was sure anyone within a five-mile radius could hear him.

"Take your place Hinata."

She nodded, eyes down and found the central cushion in front of the platform. Neji took his place by the door, never sitting as he was never instructed to do so. Any other movement from him would be a violation of his position.

"The time has come to call this meeting to order."

Every pair of all-seeing eyes were on her. Hinata sat stiffly on her knees, leaned back on her heels. Her head bowed and not daring to break her posture. She might be the heiress, but she had yet to be confirmed as such, and so she was still very much a peon in their eyes. She would not move unless instructed to do so by her father or grandfather.

Hiroshi, her grandfather, spoke first:

"In every generation, the sun rises and sets on a leaders time. You may raise your eyes, child." She did and he continued, "In my rising sun, I sat in the same place, in the same posture with the same thoughts you have now. I was not worthy of this Clan and yet there I sat, in position to lead it. Mine was a headship of war and famine, but with that builds the steel of character we pride ourselves for. Before I could comprehend it, my setting sun had come and my son, your father, sat in your place."

He nodded to Hiashi, signaling his time to address the Council.

"I have led this clan for the better part of three decades. I, too, have seen war, three Hokage and with it, the rise and fall of the prestige of our people, our family. I am on the precipice of my twilight in this role. I shall, like my father before me, move over for the next generation to burn brighter and propel the Hyuga to greater heights."

Hiashi looked into her eyes and, with the authority and righteous indignation she'd always known him to possess, he said:

"I expect _you_ to carry the torch. Do you wish to invoke your right to lead, Hyuga Hinata?"

This was it. The moment she'd never thought would come was presented before her in the fifty soulless eyes directed at her. She searched the faces of her aunts, uncles, cousins, father, sister. Every one of them was waiting, in silent expectation for her affirmative reply.

For the briefest of moments, she considered declining and relinquishing the title to Hanabi. She didn't care to be branded; she'd be in good company with her cousin, but she knew, if she were going to change anything, she _had_ to say yes. Steeling her nerve, she returned to her father's hard gaze. She'd already hesitated too long; anything other than an immediate yes was unacceptable and a foreboding omen to the Council. Nevertheless, she replied:

"Hai, Otousama, I am invoking my right as heiress to lead."

He nodded slightly.

"Very well. Are there any in presence that wishes to challenge Hinata's claim?"

Although posed as a question, the unspoken threat lingered heavily in the air.

_If you challenge her, you challenge me. _

And no one, at least no one in their right mind, challenged Hiashi Hyuga.

The profound silence made her ears ring.

"Excellent, let it be voted then. Good Elders, please let your decision be known. For those in favor of having the heiress lead in my stead come her eighteenth birthday, manifest it by raising your right hand."

The Hyuga Council of Elders did not hesitate. Each member placed their right hand solidly and irrevocably above their heads, guaranteeing her as the next head of the clan.

Her eyes did not falter but it did not escape her that Hanabi's eyes fell ever so slightly. There was a tremble to her hands, one that she'd never seen before. It dawned on her, very clearly, that as much as she had just sealed her own fate, she'd quite literally, all but done the same for her sister.

"It is unanimous. Hinata shall replace Hiashi in ten months' time on the eve of her eighteenth birthday. Now, we have two _other _matters to discuss. The first is the branding of Hiashi's younger daughter and the second, Hinata's betrothal to Lord Koichiro of the Land of Iron. Shall we proceed?"

Hinata pulled herself to her fullest height. A betrothal? That had not been in the cards; however, she was more concerned about her sister's sealing.

"Let us tentatively mark Hanabi's placement in the branch house as the day preceding the ceremony."

Her grandfather's voice, not as powerful as her father's, held just as much weight. Nods of approval were given all around her. She could not, nor would she, brand her sister. That was one tradition she would end. Her position against the Caged Bird Seal was widely known amongst their family; however, it seemed the Elder Council had conveniently ignored the fact.

"Now as for the betrothal—"

Hinata cleared her throat.

"Good Elders," she began, her voice growing in strength, "It is my will that Hanabi not bear the brand of the branch house."

All eyes were once again on her. She'd interrupted her grandfather, the Lord Elder, and her "will" suggested a course that would not be in alignment with that of hundreds of years of Hyuga Law and tradition. Her grandfather's eyes narrowed, and her father scoffed.

"Be silent, girl," he spat, "You have no authority, _no will_, not yet. And when you do, Hanabi's fate will be solidified by your own hand. This is the way of the Hyuga."

Her father continued his icy glare and she felt the chill in his heart send shivers down her spine. This was not over, not by a long shot, but this was a losing battle at present. Her influence was nil until she properly rose to power. She could overpower every one of the Council Elders, but she knew, she'd be hard-pressed to equal her father's prowess. Sighing softly, she backed down, lowering her eyes once more.

Placated, the old man continued.

"As I was saying, we have already begun talks to procure your husband from the Land of Iron. He is from a noble clan with a Keikei Genkai that allows them to manipulate weather patterns. We feel this, partnered with the vitality, strength, and purity of Hinata's Byakugan will yield offspring that will be formidable in battle. The second son of the clan's head family, Koichiro, will wed Hinata the day following her commencement to leader. This is the most prudent course of action and will afford our clan the smoothest transition into the new era. We also expect production of heirs within a year following so it is an amicable solution all around. She is set to meet him formally in four days' time. Hiashi shall arrange for transport immediately, sparing no expense for the heiress' safe escort."

Hinata would have been shocked and offended by the way her grandfather referred to her and her eventual children, as nothing more than pawns or weapons in battle, but it didn't. She'd known far longer than she'd care to admit, that this would happen, and she was already mentally preparing herself to be bedded by a man she did not love until enough heirs were produced for the betterment of the Hyuga.

She felt the weight of Neji's stares on her shoulders. She knew he wanted her to stand up for herself; to put them in their place and be done with it. She also knew that not even he could protect her from the wrath of her father.

She sighed.

Her father. She'd been hopeful, following the war, that he'd made the change for good. He was more mild-mannered and kinder for a time…until the Leaf village began eliminating the hierarchy of clans versus individual village families. Those who would emigrate to their village would have just as much standing in village matters as the clans who'd been in its foundations. The Hyuga being the first to fall. He couldn't have their family name fall on equal terms with that of Uzumaki and Haruno. He'd forgotten his promise to be wiser and more progressive in turn electing to adopt his harsh and antiquated beliefs once more. Hinata had watched him revert to his old ways slowly each day and eventually, the proud father who'd proclaimed her heiress again, was replaced by the man who'd forced a four-year-old girl to cut her hair short for disgracing their family and disappointing her father.

Hinata knew she looked (and felt) weak. She saw it in every pair of white eyes in the room. She felt the disappointment on her back. She also felt his pity. Her anger grew slowly but would not erupt here. No, she'd go to the farthest reaches of their property and allow her frustrations to flow through and out of her. One way or another, things would change. She just couldn't do anything about it now.

"That is all for today. The Council is dismissed with my most sincere gratitude."

Hiashi stood and left without a glance or word to either daughter, slamming the door behind him.

The Elders filed out of various doorways, returning to their living quarters, while the three teenagers were left in the vast room. Hanabi's eyes were downcast and her hands balled into fists.

"I won't brand you Hanabi."

She looked up and into the eyes of her sister.

"Don't worry about it," she spat, "I've gotta get used to it. Hell, I knew it was coming. Fate is a cruel bitch after all, huh Neji?"

She turned on her heel and left the elder pair in sad silence.

"I won't do it, Neji. I won't brand her, and I _will_ find a way to free you."

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but he nodded his appreciation all the same.

"I know you'll do what's best, Hinata-sama."

He left her with a pat on the shoulder and a gut full of dread.

And so, she stood, in the large room, alone and more frustrated than she'd ever been.

.:.:.:.

Hiashi Hyuga commanded attention wherever he went. Regardless if it was garnered or not, his very presence demanded it. He'd grown from a boy to man this way, and he'd come to crave the attention and often, misinterpreted it for respect.

The door to the Hokage's office was open, indicating that he was available for Clan council and requests. Hiashi smirked as he drew nearer to the wooden façade, silently reveling in his successful planning thus far. Kakashi Hatake was a weak-willed, progressive nobody, from a ruined clan that commanded no respect, even in its prime. He was not fit to be Hokage; however, Hiashi had been pressured by the majority the village to cast the vote for the silver-haired shinobi. Very soon, the tides would change, and the Hyuga would return to their proper place in village nobility.

He stopped short of entering the office, waiting as etiquette dictated for the acknowledgment of his superior. He cleared his throat to alert the younger man to his presence.

Kakashi looked up from his paperwork, eye crinkling in a warm smile.

"Ah, Hiashi," he said leaning back in his chair, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Moving forward and taking a seat in front of the large mahogany desk, he assumed his natural cool façade.

"I'm here to request an S-Class level protection escort for the Hyuga heiress' journey to meet her betrothed."

Kakashi nodded, knowing full well what Hiashi had requested. He'd seen the written request come across his desk two weeks ago and had already approved it. The Hyuga had already paid a pretty penny for this escort.

"Yes, it has all been arranged. I've dispatched the team of Jounin this morning with mission missives and they'll meet the caravan outside of Aun gate tomorrow at dawn."

Hiashi nodded in agreement, "Very well. I assume you've seen to the individual guard request as well?"

Hiashi's eyes hardened.

"I have, but are you positive you want someone so cold and merciless? Your request stated they be 'calculating and without hesitation, killing even the heiress' own sister if the need arose'. That's quite a statement."

Hiashi returned the hard look with a cold glare of his own.

"I meant what I said Rokudaime, and I trust you've given the assignment to one who fits the description."

Kakashi exhaled deeply, rubbing the worry lines from his brow.

"Yes, that too has been assigned. He'll be there to guard her… at any cost."

Hiashi nodded in satisfaction, rising from his seat.

"Our sincerest gratitude for your help in this matter, Hokage-sama."

He bowed slightly and turned to leave, stopping short as Kakashi spoke.

"Let me be clear, Hiashi, if the village coffers hadn't been so desperately depleted after the war, I wouldn't have approved the second request. This is a one-time exception. Please let your Elder Council know."

Hiashi grit his teeth in annoyance. Spineless fool.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

He continued his path out of the office and back into the din of Konohagakure. Whether Kakashi Hatake liked it or not, the Hyuga would return this village to its former glory…charity be damned.

* * *

**Gah, I love this story. I hope you do too. Tell me about it, 'kay? Also, I hope you know how important you are. The stars, planets, gods, goddesses and probably a whole 'lot of other stuff to had to properly align for your individual soul to be placed exactly where you are. Think about it, you're pretty special, yeah? I think so too. :) Be kind to yourselves, lovelies. Until next time. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another chapter! It didn't even take another year to do so... :) Thank you for the kind reviews so far...Guest-chan I'm happy you liked it. :) AND thank you to **DAngel7. **I appreciate your advice and I tried to fix it accordingly. The story moves along nicely in this one, and remember I absolutely suck at slow-burns so the relationship may or may not be paced faster as time goes by. I haven't written it yet so who's to say. My outline though is taunting me to power through. :) Enjoy!**

**As always, I own my soul and even then it's rented. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the sun rose over Hokage Mountain, the Hidden Leaf Village had only just begun to shake away the sleep of night. Hinata, with Hanabi at her side, followed behind her cousin and father, silently taking stock of the mission ahead.

_Mission,_ she thought bitterly, that's_ what my life has become. A mission to survive, to save my sister, free my cousin…_

Is this _really _what her life had become? The sum entirety of her soul was meant for _this_? She sighed deeply. She had to achieve every one of those goals, no matter the cost, even at the expense of her own happiness. Her sister's future and her cousin's freedom were infinitely more important to her. All of that aside, Hinata had always been ready to give her life for the ones she loved. She had, once upon a time, quite literally died for that very purpose. She hadn't been strong enough to save Naruto—she'd been skewered by Pein—and yet, somehow the gods had seen fit to give her one more opportunity at life. She brought a slightly trembling hand to her side to dull the phantom ache of the scar under her rib cage. To this very day, the fear haunted her, always reminding her that she'd _not _been strong enough, useful enough or good enough to do anything for anyone. She slowly rubbed the fading pain and returned her hand to the large sleeve of her traveling kimono. Her life, her destiny, was on the path of those who had chosen to sacrifice for the good of others. She'd been given her life back and now had one more chance to make a difference and make good on her nindo.

She shook away the remaining bitterness and darkness from her thoughts and renewed her fighting spirit. Hinata was determined that this was the right thing to do. She'd always thought there would be a chance of an arranged marriage, but she'd not dwelled on it. Why spend your days dreading the inevitable? Her place in her family, strained as it was, was hers for a reason. She would find a way to change the course they were on, in favor of one that brought hope to the _entirety _of the Hyuga instead of only half of them. This was her path, her mantle. It had been given to her—chosen for her—by Fate and she'd use every opportunity of her second chance to make right what had been wrong for so long. Her clan was a noble one, a mighty one, but they were also human. For hundreds of years, and far more members than she could count, the Hyuga had enslaved half its people. She knew, down to the depths of her very soul, how wrong it was. She'd use her title and position as clan leader to do what needed to be done so long ago.

"You okay, Neechan?" Hanabi asked, her calculating eyes taking in her every move and reaction.

"I'm fine, Hana, just considering the journey ahead is all," smiling softly at her younger sister.

Hanabi was five years her junior but was at least a head taller than Hinata. Her hair, the same color as their father's, hung gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. She was dressed far more simply than the elder girl, but still befitting her position as the younger daughter of the Hyuga Head. Until the brand was placed on her forehead, she was still a Main House member and was afforded all the benefits and privilege that came with it. Her gray eyes still observed her sister intently, not fully believing that all was as well as she'd made it out to be.

"Hina, you don't have to be so…so _together_ all the time. It's just me. You…you raised me, so I know when you're trying to be the mom and not Hinata."

Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she waited for her elder sister's response.

"Try not to worry so much Hanabi," Hinata replied with a light tone, "I'm really okay. Besides, I'll need your help with Lord Koichiro. I'll be too busy being diplomatic to really get a read on him. I'm trusting you to make sure he's as good as the Elders say, ne?"

Hanabi carefully regarded her sister for a moment longer before allowing her bright smile to cover her face. Her toothy grin reminded Hinata that the girl was still twelve, despite her height or serious demeanor. Regardless of how much training or formality the situation called for, Hanabi would still break her hard Hyuga façade to let the little girl shine through.

"Hai, hai! I can size him up really good Hina! I promise!"

Hinata nodded and smiled at the girl, "I'm happy to hear it."

Hanabi hugged her sister and ran to catch up to their father. She wasn't entirely sure why he or the Elders thought it prudent that she traveled with them, but she didn't question it. It brought her some semblance of peace to know she had her sister by her side throughout this whole ordeal.

The group continued in silence. Her father's strides were long and strong. Neji was also confident in his pace but would always remain one step behind her father. Her cousin was better suited for this than she was. There was no doubt in her mind that had her uncle been born first, their clan would've been different. Neji would be heir in her stead and she'd be free to live her life peacefully. However, she'd learned long ago to never mourn what was already lost, so she drew upon her own learned strength, raised her head higher and fell into step with him.

The Leaf was eerie at this time of day, with the fog of dawn still lingering and shops still boarded up from the previous night. Even in the early morning light, it still sent shivers down her spine to think of all the things these buildings had witnessed, had overheard, had seen. Her village was a remarkable place, but she wasn't naïve to its secrets.

Her journey had barely begun but the energy she felt around her kept her sharply observant. She knew that today would be the day that would change everything. She'd only been to the Land of Iron once before and knew just how brutal their winters could be. February meant the worst of the Leaf's winter was over and spring dawned on the horizon. However temperate Konoha may be this time of year, the Land of Iron would be the complete opposite. If the snow hadn't already covered the land in its entirety yet, it would and soon.

"It is unfortunate that I was not assigned to your escort, Hinata-sama. I feel on edge leaving your safety to others."

Neji did not look at her and his voice was barely above a whisper. She glanced down at his balled fists and wondered how many times those fists had come to her aid. Conversely, she also knew that _he_ still held onto the regret of his past and kept a record of how often he'd wished his were the hands to cause her harm.

"I understand, Niisan. It would have brought me comfort to have you with me, but this is something I must do alone. Although I may not look like it right now, I am a formidable shinobi in my own right."

"Of course," he answered, "I have every faith in your abilities, considering _I am _the one who has trained with you to see them firsthand. I also do not believe you have any reason to worry over appearances…you look very nice today."

She giggled, watching him fumble over his emotions, remembering why it was that she'd loved him so much. It didn't matter what mood she'd begun the day with, he always had a way of helping her feel better, even if it was through her amusement at the embarrassment he so readily tried to hide.

"Thank you Niisan."

She offered him a genuine smile and he nodded; his ears tinged with pink. It didn't matter how often she'd told him she trusted him or how many hours they'd spent talking about life, he had never grown accustomed to how open she was with her feelings. He was always so stoic, and the slightest emotion threatened to crack his armor.

Hinata instinctively reached to her back to secure her weapons pouch but her fingers found nothing there. She felt naked without her usual shinobi garb, but she wasn't being sent as a soldier, she was being sent as a diplomat, as a bride. Her clan had bred her for this, groomed her to be the poised princess and face of their clan.

The kimono she wore was appropriate for the season, fabrics of deep amethyst, its stitching made of gold. She didn't want to know if it was _actual_ gold because such opulence would make her uneasy. Her shoes, only slightly uncomfortable, were suitable for the long journey. While the Hyuga were affluent and didn't mind showing it, she had always preferred her modest tastes. Her hair was pulled back and pinned in so many places, her scalp had become numb. In her travel bag, was a shawl made of wool and fur, to shield her delicate skin from the harsh elements of the northern countries.

As they approached Aun gate, the meeting place for their travel party, she noted just how many people were hired to guard her. A flush rose to her cheeks. Twelve Jounin level shinobi and one ANBU? Seriously? Did they _really_ find her that weak?

She sighed heavily once more and followed dutifully behind her father. On their approach the captain of the squad greeted them warmly, pulling her father aside to reassure him once more that his daughters would be safe.

The lone ANBU; however, did not approach Hiashi. He came straight to her side, an action that made Neji tense and the twitch in his eye to reappear.

"_ANBU-_san," he spat, "I assume you're here to guard Hinata-sama personally?"

A nod from the wolf masked man.

"Hn," he responded.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to her that Neji's tone held recognition, whoever this operative was, he was certainly putting her cousin on edge. She turned to examine him more carefully now, after all, she was the one who he'd be guarding.

Her eyes were careful to notice his rigid posture and his coal darkness beneath his mask. He towered over her; his arms crossed at his chest. Her eyes homed in on his hands. They were calloused and rough—as are many shinobi's hands—but these hands wielded and molded lightning chakra. It reminded her of Naruto's hands after training endlessly with Rasengan. She also noticed the katana strapped tightly to his back, its hilt showing through his travel cloak.

Her eyes widened, heart quickened, as the pieces fell together; the identity of her guardian becoming clear. It made complete sense now why her cousin was so on edge, as the two men's similar personalities often found friction with one another. Hinata couldn't say the same. She was entranced by the man, the way he stood, the way his arms folded neatly over his chest, the way the singular, violet hue of his Rinnegan seemed to illuminate his face behind the porcelain mask. She observed the scars that ran up and down his arms, in varying shapes, lengths and shades, and found herself pondering how one man could have received them all and lived to tell the tale. She watched the slight rise and fall of his chest when he breathed, coincidentally drawing her eye to the taught musculature underneath his shirt. The broadness of his shoulders and the sheer strength he exudes was enough to make her flush and her body grow warm.

At long last, his dark eyes met her own, and she felt the edges of her vision tremble slightly. Neji placed a hand on her back, steadying her and she returned the Uchiha's knowing gaze, acknowledging the fact that she did remember him. The blackness of his stare wasn't foreboding but, on a deep level, oddly peaceful. It felt as if he could read her every thought and the feeling entranced her, sending sparks through her nerves, alerting her mind to a familiar feeling.

It was Neji who broke her trance with the not-so-subtle clearing of his throat.

"Thank you for accompanying me on this journey, ANBU-san," she said softly, bowing slightly.

He nodded, motioning to her to follow him to where the others had gathered to leave. She nodded and turned to her cousin for their goodbye.

"Try not to worry, Niisan. It's only a week."

"A lot can happen in that amount of time," he said, warily exhaling a breath he'd been holding, "I'll always worry about your safety."

She smiled, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, and wrapping her arms around him, she drew him in for a hug. She smiled, amused at how she knew his ears would be pink when she released him from her hold.

"Itterasshai, Hinata-sama," he said softly.

She nodded and turned to walk with her new guardian, Uchiha Sasuke.

.:.:.:.

"Ugh," Hanabi moaned, "why can't we just travel through the trees? This is so unnecessary."

Hinata shook her head at the younger girl.

"Hinata-sama is an acting dignitary, Hanabi-san, we can't risk her safety that way."

Hanabi rolled her eyes at Satoshi, the squad's captain, "Hinata is a _shinobi_, so she can handle it! Anyway, if her safety's such a concern wouldn't be better to get there sooner rather than later?"

The man laughed, "I see your point; _however_, we're under orders to treat Hinata-sama as we would any other member of civilian high society."

"Tch, fine," she huffed, crossing her arms.

Hinata giggled, "I'm sorry Hana, we'll be there before you know it."

"Whatever," she replied, "I'm gonna go bother Satoshi, and _he's _gonna be the one who begs _us_ to go the faster way once I get done pestering him!"

She watched her sister trot up to the older man with a smile. Hanabi could be quite determined when she set her mind to something.

_Another reason she'd be better suited for this than I am, _she thought.

No. She couldn't think that way, if that were the case, then regardless of his personal feelings, her father would have chosen Hanabi as his heir. Hinata's old habits had a tendency to return to her, regardless of how much progress she'd made in getting rid of them. Insecurity and doubt had been her constant companions growing up with weakness and fear being the patron to let them into her mind. After the Chuunin exams, she'd spent countless hours with Neji training as hard as she possibly could, always trying to eliminate her past failures.

Her mind was on other things when she felt her guard jump down from the canopy.

"Don't allow them to make you weak," he said coolly.

"Pardon?" she asked, not entirely sure she'd heard him correctly.

He sounded concerned, annoyed even, that she'd been made to feel small.

"Your clan, this whole thing, I've seen it happen before. They recognize that you're a threat and they want to make you weaker. Don't let them."

He left her side to return to his post, leaving her confused and somewhat irritated.

Why would he say such things? Not to mention the fact that he'd had no contact with her clan for as long as she could remember. So how could he know their inmost thoughts? She didn't want to let his words affect her, strangely encouraging as they may be, because if she allowed herself to believe her clan—her family—thought so little of her, it would require so much more strength than she had to give to push back at them. The idea that she'd been chosen _for _her resolve and strength rather that despite her lack of the two was what propelled her onward. Family was what was most important, right? _Surely, _he, of all people, thought so…

The resolve she'd spent so long honing and strengthening was threatening to crack and she couldn't let that happen, not when so many others depended on her.

However, she couldn't help but think that maybe she was already at that point. Would she so easily allow them to break her spirit? Would she just roll over and let them walk all over her? She told herself that she wouldn't, but her deepest fear had always been that she was no stronger than the little girl her father sent away to be trained by Kurenai. Had she already succumbed to their staunch control?

What bothered her the most, wasn't the fact that Sasuke had taken liberties with her, but the fact that he _could _be right…and that her gut already _knew _he was. She wasn't naïve and she didn't think her father or the Council of Elders perfect beings, but she had to believe that they did _what_ they did because _they believed _it would make her family better.

Perhaps that did make her naïve.

.:.:.:.

They'd been walking for the better part of two days now. Their camp sites had been modest and hurried so as not to draw attention to their party. Finally reaching the Land of Iron, the weather had grown dramatically colder. She'd added her traveling cloak to her garments the previous day and she was silently thankful for the Hyuga's hedonism.

Hinata, in need of refreshment, had walked the short distance to the creek they'd settled next to for the night. The mountain stream was bitter cold, but that was exactly what she needed. She splashed the water on her face over and over again. She brought a handful of the cool liquid to her lips and drank her fill. Watching the ripples fade back into the still, glassy surface of the slow-moving stream brought her a profound sense of peace. She watched her reflection smooth out and cringed a little at the person she saw. This wasn't the woman she'd worked hard to become. This was someone else entirely.

She let out a hard breath and splashed the reflection away. On a whim, she molded the water into tiny threads, likened to the strings of chakra puppet handlers used. With infinitesimal movements of her fingers, the threads of water began to dance lightly on the surface. They surged and flowed in a series of movements that caught the light in such a way it made rainbows dance on the trees and canopy above her.

.:.:.:.

Her ever present guard silently watched her from his perch. Sasuke had been intrigued by her quiet resolve since she'd met his eyes yesterday. Not many people dared to look him in the eyes like that and it fascinated him that the seemingly timid and quiet heiress would be one of the few.

He watched her intently, as she played with the water making it turn and twist at her whim. He hadn't pegged her to be so proficient with her elemental nature, as not many Hyuga even _knew _theirs, but he was learning, that there was more to this woman than he'd initially believed. Watching her on their journey, he had seen her inner struggle with doing her duty and being herself. She'd accepted her fate and while she was stronger than she let on, he knew the Hyuga were a bunch of spineless sheep, one following the other, and they would not tolerate anyone deviating from the herd. Hinata's very presence was a deviation from Hyuga tradition. She was not cold and calculating, nor did she strive to be the most powerful, most gifted shinobi in her clan. He'd heard her speak in passing about how she'd planned to change their caste system. He'd always thought that more of a fantasy than a goal, but she was continually proving how little he knew of her quiet strength. The heiress knew that her birthright gave her the leverage necessary to change things for the better. That is if her hell-bound clan didn't snuff out her spirit before then.

_I guess listening to the idiot babble about her during training did have a purpose, _he thought smugly.

He was entranced by her movements, and the patterns the light made in the trees. He lifted a hand to his face where the light touched it. It seemed to warm him through and through.

_SNAP._

His head snapped to the right.

"Shit," he hissed, cursing himself for being distracted. He jumped from tree to tree in search of the pursuer.

.:.:.:.

She had been straightening the pins in her hair when it happened. A flurry of movement accompanied by a snapping of twigs to her right. Her ANBU guard would never be so clumsy as to break branches on the forest floor, but she knew he was already observing the situation. She stopped, stance turning defensive, Byakugan activating.

"Whose there?" she commanded, standing to her full height.

There were no other sounds that came from the direction of the twigs, nor could she see anyone immediately in front of her for miles. She stayed in her stance, using her eyes and their power to observe her surroundings.

She landed on the intruders at the same moment her sister's battle cry was heard. Whoever had been stalking her, had attacked the group. Her body flew into action as she raced the short distance to the clearing where they set their camp. As she did, she noticed the weather change even more frigid, snow falling in heavy flakes all around her.

There was movement everywhere, all available shinobi rushing to arms. Her sister was valiantly fighting off three men while the other Jounin rushed to help her, fending off attacks left and right. The rogues were dressed in black, hoods covering their faces, even her Byakugan impenetrable to whatever jutsu had been used to conceal their identities. There was a swarm of them, seemingly enough to overtake them all.

"There's the target!" cried one of the attackers, and all the robed men rushed her at once.

Her Byakugan watched as they surrounded her, leaving no opening for escape. She slowed her breathing and focused her chakra on her hands. Neji had trained her for this and she was going to make him proud.

They charged her, giving her a narrow opportunity to lock them in her family's signature jutsu.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

She pushed her chakra from her core and out through her fingertips. The men rushing her to the front were instantly shoved backward, over the reinforcements hurrying to her aid. She went to strike the men coming at her from both sides with her Divine Rotation but was stopped by the masked ANBU. Jumping in front of her, he swung his lightning infused katana in a large sweep, incapacitating most of the assailants.

"Squadron," Satoshi cried over the din, "activate scatter plan!"

"Yokai!" came the resounding response.

In shinobi fashion, the Jounin split into two groups. The first was to counter the attack of those assassins still fighting, the second flanked Hanabi and with a disgruntled, "HEY! I CAN TAKE THEM!", quickly took her away from the fight, presumably to safety.

That just left…

"Come," he said, urgently, "I need to get you out of here."

"But I can't leave my—"

He didn't give her an opportunity to finish her statement, having picked her up into his arms and was now flying through the trees at break-neck speed, in the opposite direction of where her sister had been taken. In the middle of it all, his mask had fallen off and to the ground, cracked in two.

"She's being taken care of, that group was assigned to get her to safety, and back to the Leaf if necessary. My job is to get you to safety, but we're going to take a detour."

Her eyes widened in embarrassment when she fully understood her position. She was being cradled by _Uchiha _Sasuke. The heat bloomed over the entirety of her features and she was annoyed that she wasn't in better control of herself. Not to mention the fact that this was entirely not the time for her body to betray her. Why was she so flustered? This was his job, after all.

"I can run myself," she countered, earning a sidelong glance and a smirk from her guardian.

"Hn," he responded, his grip on her tightening.

He pounced, limb to limb, skillfully avoiding the accumulating ice threatening to send them both to early graves.

"Damn it," he hissed, "there's more ice than snow and its falling too heavily. Use your Byakugan and see if there's any shelter ahead."

She nodded and scanned the area. The Land of Iron was notorious for its freak blizzards and now, they were in a race to seek shelter before the elements claimed them. No matter how powerful you were, even the greatest of shinobi was still just flesh and bone. In the distance, a little more than a kilometer away was the refuge they were seeking.

"There," she pointed, "just ahead is an abandoned cabin."

He nodded and sped impossibly faster toward the shelter, Hinata clinging to him tightly, her arms around his neck. She knew today was going to change everything, she just hadn't bargained on the turn it would take when it _did._

* * *

**Soooooooo...whaddaya think? Let me know, 'kay? Also, have I told you how remarkable you are lately? Because this world just wouldn't be the same without you. Seriously. Which gives you all the more reason to be kind to yourselves, yeah? Until next time, Lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovelies! **

**Once again, I am humbled and in awe of the feedback I've gotten. Honestly. You all are amazing! Thank you so much! I hope this next installment lives up to the expectation. :) I truly, truly appreciate the time you guys take to read and review. **

**I own nothing and make no money off of this. If I did, then I wouldn't have to spend my early morning hours teaching, amiright? **

* * *

She sat silently by the fireplace, watching the flames lick and dance over what once was a small stool, now sacrificed to keep them warm. It was sheer luck that this abandoned trapper's cabin was in their path, and it was even luckier they'd managed to find meager provisions still within.

"This should work until the storm passes," he mused quietly.

She nodded, lost to her thoughts.

Her caravan had been attacked, seemingly at random, for the sole purpose of capturing her. How had they known she'd be there? Her invocation was only days ago, and the formal announcement wouldn't have been released until her return. The Elders would have also wanted to make mention of her engagement to Lord Koichiro, as well as flaunt her newly accepted position. Had Hanabi made it to safety? She'd hoped so, at least before the blizzard moved in. Thoughts rapidly filled her mind and she found no peace in the quiet crackle of the fireplace.

It made no sense… _Who_ could possibly care that much about a betrothal meeting? The choices she made and were going to make, would hardly affect the sanctity of the entire ninja world, so why the sudden threat to her life?

Her expression was hard as she continued to search for clues in the details of the attack.

"I didn't see any village insignia," he offered, sternly, reading her mind, "it's likely they were hired privately by someone rather influential. A feudal lord most likely, but I can't get behind that…this felt too rehearsed. Did you know any of those on the squad hired for your safe passage?"

She turned to him with confusion in her eyes. She hadn't paid much attention to the squadron, although, she now regretted not doing so. She'd only assumed they were hired for the show of it all. Now that she was to take over, her shinobi abilities would be used sparingly during times of crisis, _if_ at all. Her father always had his personal guard with him, but they were assigned from their clan. It never occurred to her to ask for a group of her own family, but she'd doubted the Elders would have indulged her anyway. They were sparing with sending their clansmen out in large groupings together, for fear of the Byakugan falling into the wrong hands.

_They have no problem, _she thought bitterly, _allowing their heiress to make such asinine trips and put her safety in danger. _

_"Don't let them make you weak…" _his words echoed in her mind.

If she weren't a Hyuga and hadn't had years of practice schooling her emotions, her eyes would be permanently rolled to the back of her head. She forced the air out of her lungs to release her irritation and frustration.

His brow inclined slightly but went unnoticed by the heiress.

"I don't know any of them. Why?"

Turning his gaze back to the fire, he was cautious with his tone.

"Before you ran in, the assailants specifically targeted Hanabi. I expected the attackers to disperse and try to eliminate most of the guard before homing in on her, but they didn't. In fact, most of the guard was slow to respond when she _was_ attacked…"

"Are you saying that—"

He turned from her quickly, eyes flashing menacingly.

"Forget it," he cut her off abruptly, "forget I said anything."

His tone was final, brooking no barter.

She let out a heavy sigh, filled with all the strain, annoyance and irritation held within.

_Uchihas are so temperamental._

Granted, she'd only known the one Uchiha, and even that was a sparing acquaintance, but she felt safe in her blanket assumption.

As much as she wanted to rush back to the village for answers, she knew she was in no condition to battle the harsh winter elements of the northern countries. Her shinobi supplies and conditioning were left behind, and she'd allowed her instincts to dull in favor of becoming a version of herself she didn't particularly like. She was stuck here, in this tiny cabin, with the least amicable person on the planet. Hinata had always tried to be a companion to everyone, sparing no pain to make someone feel warm in her company, but somehow, she just didn't think he'd be receptive to her, no matter how friendly he may have been the day prior. Did she really even _want _to try and talk to him?

Her mind drifting back to their first meeting and her irrational heart began to beat in rapid succession. She observed him intently as he watched the flames. The nagging familiarity was still there, she could feel it in his posture, in the way he leaned against the fireplace deep in thought. His proximity made her feel something akin to intoxication, which also brought the familiar rush of heat into every part of her body. Her face flushed and she turned away, reeling at the way his mere _presence _was enough to put thoughts in her head that should only be reserved for her husband.

Idly, she wondered if she'd still marry Koichiro or if they'd choose another bachelor from the clan to take his place. Considering the attack occurred as they entered his country, it had cast doubt, even in her own mind, as to the sincerity of their promise to make ties with the Hyuga and the Leaf by extension. She supposed she'd have to consult the Elders when she returned to Konoha and make preparations for another course of action. Hopefully, this would prove her loyalty to the clan thereby making it easier in the future to further her own goals of unifying them once and for all. Still, she couldn't shake the way Sasuke's words had unnerved her, prying the false sense of security away from her and forcing her to face her suspicions head on.

Glancing out the window, she saw the sky darkening and the heavy snow still falling in thick blankets all around. The wind was beginning to howl, and the ice was _plink, plink, plunking _on the old tin roof above her. She returned her attention to Sasuke, who was now watching her. Although slightly startling, she did not waiver. She met his appraising gaze with one of her own, their locked eyes warring with each other for entry into the soul. She knew, somewhere inside her, that she was missing a key piece of some mysterious puzzle her mind had drudged up, but she just couldn't bring herself to make the connection. He finally looked away, turning to stoke the fire, keeping the flames high and warm.

_I might as well make an effort to get to know him. It doesn't seem like we'll be on our way home any time soon._

Steeling her nerve, she tried to form the words that would open herself up to him for the first time. Neither of them had actively sought the other out before, but she knew from her relationship with Naruto that he was a good person if one chose to look _underneath the underneath. _

She absently played with her fingers in her lap, watching the snow and ice fall through the window. The sky was nearly black at this point, and she couldn't help but draw the connection between its color and her companion's eyes.

"My mother used to take me to a cabin like this," she said softly.

He didn't respond so she continued:

"My earliest memories of the summer time would be spending weekends, just she and I, in this little outpost on the edge of Hyuga land. There was a pond, but to me at the time, it was big enough to be a lake. I remember the koi and the cherry trees. There were so many wildflowers growing all around, I just couldn't believe how many there were. I once tried to bundle one of every color into a bouquet for Mother. I couldn't seem to do it since my hands were so small, but I tried, and she loved it anyway… I miss it."

Her eyes had drifted to her hands in her lap, examining them for any trace of the little girls' fingers that had last grasped her mother's handhold. The silence filled the space around her, and she nearly didn't notice his reply.

"Have you gone back?"

His voice had grown quiet, reverent. He did not move to look at her, but he _was_ listening.

"No, I haven't been back since she died. I wanted to, but I…"

She trailed off, swallowing the emotion that had grown in her throat, threatening to choke her. It was hard for her to remember her mother, each passing year her memory of the woman had grown fainter and now she struggled to even see her face. Her eyes grew watery and she didn't care to fight them back. The emotion she'd been hiding, that she'd been keeping at bay, came freely now. Hinata allowed herself to be consumed by it, to let the waves of sadness and profound loss wash over her. There were no sobs, but the tears came freely regardless.

"My mother used to take me there too," he whispered, pulling her from inside herself.

She didn't answer him, allowing him the opportunity to continue if he chose.

"It wasn't as often as you had gone, but we would go, and she would tell me stories of my father when they were younger. I'm almost positive it was the same cabin. I'd practice my fireball jutsu over the pond which would make Mother laugh. I could never manage more than smoke, but she would watch and tell me how much I'd improved."

Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and swallowed the last of her emotion.

"I'd always thought it was exclusively on the Hyuga side of the western boundary…"

His face changed a bit, allowing her to glimpse the smallest of change in his expression. It wasn't a smile, but he seemed to be amused, if ever so slightly, by her observation.

"It straddles the boundary line for both of our clans. Our easternmost boundary and your westernmost boundary. I never knew why it had been built there like that and I never had a reason to ask."

She smiled softly, "It seems our mothers were of like minds."

"Hn."

They allowed the silence to drift over them once more, now more comfortable than awkward. She had found commonality with him and it was in the most unexpected of places. She gazed at the fire and wondered just how many other things she may have missed in the silent Uchiha man.

.:.:.:.

The Hyuga compound was almost always quiet at this time of day, and that was exactly how preferred it. The late hour meant that every clan member would be in their appropriate lodging or guard post for the night. They were a large clan, but each person knew exactly what was expected of them and not one deviated from their place in the machine. Hiashi smirked in satisfaction as he roamed the hallways, finally coming to the room that held his most trusted advisors. He knew these men; they'd grown up with him and pledged their unfailing loyalty to him. That's all one really needed to run a tight ship: two or three good men who are willing to fall on their sword for their lord.

Sliding open the shoji door was far more satisfying this night than it had at any of his other monthly meetings. He knew, without any doubt, that his elder daughter was completely under his command. Soon, she would be tied to a powerful clan and would gain precious allied strength for their cause. Regardless of what _she _thought would happen under her leadership, he'd enacted a plan that would propel their family into the future with more power than they'd ever had before. He also knew that it wouldn't be long before he could finally begin to see the fruits of his decade's long labor finally come to fruition.

The sound of bamboo rubbing against the frame alerted the three men to their master's arrival. They bowed deeply in deference to him and would remain in their supplication until otherwise instructed. They were fortunate enough to be among the chosen and they would _not _make the mistake of misunderstanding their rightful place in the clan.

"Rise, rise, my friends and take your places among me," he said calmly.

The advisors obliged but did so warily, Hiashi was always watching for the smallest sign of disloyalty, even in their mannerisms. There was a chill to the room that hadn't been there before, and it didn't behoove any of them to dwell on the fact.

"I require a status report, Hiori, and do be blunt, I grow weary of formalities."

"Yes, my lord," Hiori replied cautiously, clearing his throat, "everything has been carried out to your will, the stores are at capacity and then some, our requests for building expansions have been approved by the Hokage and Hinata-sama's ascension ceremony planning has been going quite smoothly."

He bowed his head and returned to his seat.

"Very well. Now I wish to make mention of another matter of which I expect your full cooperation."

His eyes, proud and strong, drifted to each of the men present. They all held his gaze, nodding slightly, affirming their support regardless of what he would request of them.

"As you well may know, Konohagakure has grown weaker as of late, due in large part to the weakness of leadership. Our humble clan has served at the pleasure of the Hokage for many generations, all the way back to its founder. It brings me great distress that our village—our clan—should sit idly by and allow a single man to destroy the dominance we have come to appreciate in the Land of Fire. I have spoken personally with the daimyo and the call to action has finally come. Let us be his hands and feet, putting into motion a masterfully planned project to eradicate the Leaf of unnecessary weakness. What better time than now, when our heiress has accepted her duty properly, for me to take the reins and regain the fight that has left us wanting this past year."

As his echoing voice fell silent, the three men stared, wide eyed and flabbergasted, at their leader.

Hiashi could feel the hesitation and could see the treacherous thoughts behind their eyes. His Byakugan flared to life, his voice bringing down the infamous hellfire he'd been partial to in past years.

"You _will_ be at my side throughout this task, after all, who but I hold your fate in their hand?"

Immediately and in unison, the three men fell to their knees, faces pressed firmly to the floor.

"That is exactly the answer I require. You will not speak of this to anyone—not even to each other—outside of this room. You will act as you do any other day. This is the most sensitive of information and I will _not _suffer a traitor in my clan. Have I made myself clear?"

The three muffled affirmations were all he needed to retain his confidence. He knew they'd say or do nothing to stand in his way. Their fealty had been demanded in their youth, cultivated and admonished in their prime and had become unwavering in their elder age. Hiashi had always known his time would come and he was a hair's breadth away from realizing every dream he'd ever had. Yes, it would all go according to plan.

It was unfortunate for him; however, that he hadn't accounted for his younger daughter's early return. Her shivering, worn body pressed firmly against the wall, hearing every word.

.:.:.:.

Hanabi had never been good with keeping secrets unless that is, she was being threatened or ordered to do so. So, when she finally found her way home, after being quite literally dragged through the trees, it was all she could do to muffle her sounds of shock and disgust at her father's words. All she had wanted to do was report to her father and collapse in her own bed. She had anticipated him to be locked away with the Elders discussing how to rescue her sister or more likely, how to salvage the situation with Lord Koichiro. When she'd gone to the large meeting hall, she found it empty. She knew if he couldn't be found with the old men, he'd be with his council of personal advisors nearer the residential quarters. Just as expected, she heard the familiar rumble of his voice through the shoji. What she _hadn't_ expected was to overhear her father's plan to take over the Leaf.

She knew her father well. If he found her there, eavesdropping, she would be branded and carted off to the branch house for her treachery before she could blink. Her father required absolute loyalty, and this meant blind trust in his every decision. His plans were often made in private and she'd never before been privy to any of the inner workings of their clan. Regardless of her relationship with him, she knew his goals were his top priority and she'd be the first to be punished had he discovered her there.

Hanabi dragged herself from her post into the residential wing of their home. Even with her injuries and exhaustion, she was light on her feet. It's what made her a prodigy in her own right. Her movements were silent and after a while, she didn't fear her father's wrath. That wasn't to say she was in the clear, because she'd forgotten another pair of pale eyes that had been anticipating her arrival.

"Hanabi," he hissed, coming out of the shadows, "I've been looking for you for the better part of an hour. This is _not _the time to avoid medical care nor should you be roaming the grounds. Hinata-sama is missing and you're injured."

"I'm aware Neji," she said moving past him and entering her rooms, falling heavily on her bed.

"What happened out there?"

His eyes were active, scanning her body for injury.

"Our caravan was attacked by weirdos trying to kidnap Neechan. Or kill her, no one would tell me, and I wasn't allowed to really investigate," she said bitterly.

"Damn it," he whispered, "I _knew _I should have been the one to protect her. I knew that damned Uchiha—"

"Oh, _he_ did his job. The Uchiha was the only one who seemed to be good at what they do. Those idiots that were assigned to protect _me _were the ones who should be stripped of rank. I managed to dispatch _three _of the attackers before any of those asshats even started reacting…"

She removed the heavy shawl from her shoulders and tossed it unceremoniously to the corner of her room.

"That's not even the important bit," she said standing and closing the distance between them.

"What are you talking about? Of course, it is! If they failed to protect you, then we must inform Hiashi-sama at once. Hinata-sama is—"

"Is probably right behind me. Really Neji, get a life. She can take care of herself. Besides, I think Father was too busy scaring the shit out of his advisors when I overheard him—"

"You _know _what the punishment is for eavesdropping, Hanabi. Had you been caught, not even Hinata could have saved you."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, waiving off his concerns with her hand, "but I wasn't. Would you just _listen?_"

He stared at her for a moment longer before nodding his head.

"Father is planning a coup," she whispered, "he just told his advisors to set some messed up plan into motion to kick out the Rokudaime."

Neji's cool face faltered, leaving him shocked once more.

"Are you absolutely certain that's what you heard? Because that's an incredibly dangerous rumor to start Hanabi."

His voice was low and careful.

"I swear on my Mother's grave," she said sternly, "Father has lost his mind. Or something."

It was a rare occasion for Hanabi to see her cousin unnerved. It was even rarer to watch him pale, more so than he already was, falter in his stance and lean against the wall in support. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind and it read all over his face. His schooled emotions had long since been released and he now was trying to assess the situation at hand.

"Neji?" she asked, unnerved at the sight of him losing composure.

His jaw clenched and he turned to her again, his face grave and expressionless.

"Do you remember the last time a clan planned a coup on the Leaf?"

Hanabi's face scrunched in confusion.

"No? Why would I?"

He let a frustrated sigh escape him.

"The _Uchiha Clan_, Hanabi. If the wrong ears get wind of this, the Hyuga will end up exactly as they did. Except for this time, the assassin won't be internal."

It was Hanabi's turn to feel the color drain from her face.

_Shit._

The history of the Uchiha Clan had often been avoided in her studies because no one wanted to educate the then-heiress on the darker points of clan life. In fact, no one in the village even discussed it openly. Everyone had assumed that Itachi had gone crazy and murdered everyone but once the war ended, Naruto made sure that everyone knew the truth about the elder Uchiha brother's sacrifice. It's why Sasuke was welcomed so warmly back into their society. She never realized that history did, _in fact_, repeat itself because she'd not been alive long enough (until now apparently) to see it happen. Yesterday, her biggest fear was being branded as a branch member. Today, she just wanted to live to see her thirteenth birthday. She steeled herself to face Neji once more.

"We need to talk to the Hokage," she said confidently.

Neji allowed her words to sink into his mind and she could see them take root. She knew that he'd come with her and do what needed to be done. Hanabi knew that he was loyal to her and her sister, no matter what anyone else said or did. She also knew that he'd put his life before her own without thinking about it. She trusted Neji and he trusted her.

"Yes," he agreed, "Let us go immediately. You'll need to dress less formally so you can exit through the back gate. It's less conspicuous and it will be easier to sneak away without Uncle realizing we're gone."

She nodded. Hanabi took to her wardrobe and procured the plainest yukata she owned. If she used her training gear, she would raise more alarms. She went into her bathroom and changed quickly, washing her face and hands and running a brush through her tangled locks. It wasn't perfect but it would add to the persona of her blending into the background with her cousin. Exiting the bright light of the bath, she returned to his company. He nodded and they left her rooms as quietly and stealthily as they dared. Neither could afford to get caught and neither could afford to die.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it...I can say that it may end up being a bit darker than most of the other things I've written, but sometimes, life is dark, ya' know? I hope you all realize how awesome you are. Really and truly. Did you know that no matter what happens in the future, the path your on has already created ripples of change? You, my lovely, are change incarnate. It's a wonderful thing. Be true to who you are and, most importantly, be kind to yourselves, yes? Until next time. :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, Lovelies...**

**Yes, I know. It's taken me some time for this update. Life happens, lovelies, and I do my best to combat those things head on. So, for now, it may take me longer than I'd hope to update this one and the others that I'm working on. I'm hoping to at least update most of them before the week's end, but I'm trying to be lenient with my time frame. I'd also like to remind you that I am absolutely horrible when it comes to slow burns, but I hope I make up for it in other ways, There are a lot of things at play in this chapter so read it carefully. This story, as a whole, is looking like it's gonna be a long one so try not to get too hung up on timelines. Army life has taught me that time is fleeting and grabbing opportunities as they present themselves goes hand in hand. I like to think Sasuke-kun has a similar mind frame. Anyway, here's chapter four and I really hope my mom doesn't mind it. ;) **

**Worth Noting: I own nothing. Well, I own some things but nothing here. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi was beginning to hate this job.

The past week had been full of anxiety and tumult and he was positive he would have the ulcers to prove it. No one could have prepared him for what Neji and Hanabi had told him, and least of all did he anticipate a full week of preparation and brainstorming before he could formulate a plan. Of all the things he'd been expecting when two Hyuga barge into his office, a potential…Uchiha situation had not been one of them. He knew this had to be fate, the gods, or karma sending back his years of nepotism toward Sasuke. It had to be, considering he was now dealing with a situation that could if left unchecked, spiral into something just as tragic. Kakashi knew_ he _wouldn't allow anything like that to occur; however, he couldn't be sure that everyone in his council shared his ideals through and through. While Danzo was dead, his legacy was not. He sighed heavily as he rubbed the creases smooth on his brow.

"You called for me, Lord Hokage?"

He looked up from his desk, two beady black eyes meeting his own. Pale skin and dark hair that was quite reminiscent of the Uchiha he'd replaced so long ago.

"Yes, Sai, I did. I wish it were under better circumstances, but time is of the essence I'm afraid."

The young man nodded and moved closer to the desk in front of him.

"I've received rather troubling intel and it'd do neither of us any good if I beat around the bush about it: Hiashi Hyuga is planning to take over as Hokage."

Sai's schooled emotions were cool as ever, but he was rapt to hear the Hokage's words.

"My informants tell me that he will do so with or without my abdication so we're in quite the predicament. It wasn't so long ago that the Uchiha had planned a similar feat and I'd rather avoid the same end for the Hyuga."

Sai's calculating gaze met his own.

"Do you trust the information given to you? In all the time I've been assisting Ino, nothing like this has come up from any of our contacts."

Kakashi nodded, "I trust the two very much. Neither has any reason to make up something to this degree."

"Very well. What would you have me do?"

Kakashi brought a finger to his chin in thought.

"I'd like for you to maintain a close eye on Hiashi. Follow him. Trail him. You have my authorization to use any means necessary to gather the information you need to find substance in this intelligence. I trust it's only a matter of time before Hiashi's guard falters enough for you to get what you need."

"Roger."

Sai turned to leave, long strides reaching the door quickly. The dark man opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

"And Sai?" Kakashi called from his desk.

He turned to face the Hokage.

"The Hyuga are formidable and once given the order from their leader, will stop at nothing to make sure his will is done. There are few in that clan willing to go against his wishes."

"Understood."

The door closed and Kakashi was once again left to his thoughts. The Hyuga Heiress transport mission had been an utter disaster. The mission request had been picked up by a party of ninja who'd occasionally acted in tandem for larger payouts, so they're doing so had not raised any flags. Hiashi had seemed placated by the selection and Kakashi had had no reason to intervene. However, it was all he could do to keep his composure after hearing Hanabi's report. Neji had volunteered immediately for the recovery team and it would do the boy some good to be out of Hiashi's eyesight if word got back to the clan leader of his discovery. Hinata was a valuable kunoichi to the Leaf, not to mention one of the students he'd grown fond of. Kurenai had basically acted as her adopted mother and the woman had already been to him three times this past week for information on her whereabouts. It was all he could do, at this point, to hope and pray the recovery team found the missing heiress soon.

Knowing the truth about Hiashi, it had not surprised him that the older man had scarcely been by to check on his daughter's status. He'd been quite adamant at the time that he trusted the skills of his nephew and his team to bring her home safely. Cold. Aloof. Distant. Just as the Hyuga Head had always been. If word of the Hyuga treachery got out to the village elders, there would be little he could do to dismiss their fears and keep a firm grasp on the situation. Nevertheless, he was going to do everything in his power to keep history from repeating.

The Hokage sighed as he gathered his paperwork on his desk. Tapping them lightly, as to straighten them, he set to reading them once again.

.:.:.:.

It had never occurred to her that she could find herself in such compromising positions, yet here she stood. One week ago, she'd expected to be elbow-deep in confirmation preparation and half way married by this time. Now, however, she remembered just how life could turn her expectations into nothing more than errant thoughts in the way of reality.

She was stranded.

In a cabin.

With Sasuke Uchiha.

The snow and ice had continued to fall, barricading them in their refuge. They'd been particularly careful with their supplies, but pickings had become slim. The food was lasting longer than either had hoped, on the other hand, the same could not be said for the fire's fuel. They'd run out of furniture to burn, the like of such was scarce, to begin with, and were now faced with offering their personal belongings to be sacrificed for warmth. Having burned all of his unimportant garments, pack, and supplies, he was left with little but the clothes on his back and the rations he'd brought along.

Her eyes drifted from the window to him, gazing hungrily at his form. Had she really become so starved for…well…life that she'd been reduced to becoming lecherous over her own guard?

_No, he'd become so much more than her guard…he'd become a close friend._

As she admired his form, she remembered the week they'd spent together. The pair had been content with sharing pieces of their lives with the other, neither provoking nor pressing for too much detail. Words flowed calmly and of their own accord, which provided her with the ear she'd needed to soothe her spirit and him with the confidante he'd lacked for so long. She'd learned that his mother had been his most beloved person, second only to his elder brother. He'd shared his pain with her, in small doses and when he thought she didn't realize it. She'd given him pieces of her mind—her quiet strength—which afforded him the opportunity to see into her mind and her heart. There was a point where, for the both of them, they'd reached a level of comfort desperately sought after by even the most senior of couples. Neither of them cared to acknowledge; however, the lust that had grown. In his eyes, she was promised to another and he was unworthy of her. In hers, he was everything she'd dreamed of, but like all things she wanted, he was just beyond her reach.

"I'll need your clothes now, Hinata."

She jumped for a moment in surprise. Her eyes flew to him and then the fire which had been reduced to embers.

"Alright," she whispered.

She had thought, once the time came for her to shed her own layers, that she would have been embarrassed or scandalized in some way. Her family's honor was important after all. Now as her fingers loosed the belts and layers, she felt as if she was allowing the weight of expectation to fall off of her.

She handed him the formal kimono and winter cloak, offering up her own piece of survival for the two. The chill could reach her now, her undergarment for the kimono being her only barrier to shield her body from the cold air.

He nodded and returned to the fire using the pieces of her clothing to regain the heat they'd lost.

She turned outward and her fingers traced panes of the windows, long since covered by white banks of snow. She had hoped her family would have sent a party out for her, but she realized that her parents had _two _daughters for a reason. Her father had most likely petitioned the Hokage for aid and she knew he'd give it. How and when they'd get to her was another matter entirely. She sighed deeply.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned, "other than the obvious…"

She turned to him, concern in her eyes.

"I was only concerned for the recovery team in this weather. It hasn't let up and the snow drifts are as tall as you are. I can only imagine how difficult the journey must be for them."

He nodded, "I had similar thoughts but there is a small village not far from here. If they managed to reach this far outland, they'd likely be sequestered there until the weather clears a bit. If your cousin is anything like I remember—"

"How do you know they'd send my cousin?"

He faced her then, expression confused yet confident all at once.

"It's highly likely that he'd volunteered to search for you the moment you didn't return with your sister."

He shrugged, "It's what Itachi would have done for me and he reminds me a great deal of my brother, of course, Itachi was a bit more social than Neji tends to be."

Her slack-jawed, wide-eyed expression left him speechless for a time. He'd spent the past week in her constant company, and he had yet to be left wanting for her expressiveness. Every thought read in her eyes and every, single, emotion she possessed often flew across her face in rapid succession. The look she wore at present both endeared her to him and left him feeling flush.

"I've had the opportunity to work with him from time to time…"

"I see," she whispered, realizing that her cousin lived a much different life than her own. She'd been spending so much time on coming up with ways to "free" her cousin, and eventually her sister, that she'd forgot to see just how restricted she'd become in her own movements. Almost everything she did was for the betterment of her people, regardless of personal expense. Wasn't that what Father had always said? Her mind drifted back to the words Sasuke had whispered to her on their journey. What if the council had made no effort on her behalf? Could they have crafted this entire thing? Send her to meet her betrothed only to have them ambushed and a weak heiress killed in the process? Surely, not… and yet…his words from the journey had come flashing back to her.

A chill ran through her and she realized, albeit morbidly, that the exposure would kill her long before an enemy ninja would.

"Your mind is racing…"

His words made her jump and his proximity made the all too familiar burn return to her countenance. Lost in her thoughts, he'd moved closer to her without her realization. Now he was a hair's breadth away and she was sure he could feel the warmth rolling off of her.

"It does that a lot these days," she whispered, eyes closing in an almost futile attempt to calm her ever racing heartbeat.

What was he doing? Why was he so close to her?

He tilted his head to one side and observed her intently. Clad in his pajamas (the only garments left from his burnings), very little was left to the imagination. She'd seen the faint outlines of his musculature. She'd had to scold herself for allowing her eyes to wander to his hips, wishing the light fabric would not cause her to wonder how he managed to keep his clothes on with so little effort on his part. Hinata had felt faint and flushed more times than she'd care to admit during their time together.

"What could cause you such distress, hmm?"

He brought his hand to caress her cheek.

Her eyes widened at his touch, but she didn't flinch or move away. This was cabin fever, right? It had to be…

"I-I just…remember my d-duty at home, the elders and—"

"None of that," he said sternly, "You're strong in your own right. Duty will always be waiting, but if there's anything I've learned throughout my travels it's this: life is too short to worry over what everyone else expects. What is it that _you _want?"

In the entirety of her young life, she could count on one hand how many times she'd been asked that question. At first, she'd not known how to respond, but age, wisdom and time had all granted her the perspective she needed to know exactly what she wanted out of life.

"I want to be happy."

"What would make you happy?"

Well if she was going to die here from the cold, she might as well die with a clear conscious. She looked to him, eye to eye, and smiled warmly.

"A little house in a far-off village surrounded by trees. A garden, maybe two to keep my hands busy. Children. Lots of them, because when war isn't threatening your every motive, children can grow in peace. A husband whom I love and returns my affection infinitely. That would be my happiness."

He regarded her then, with soft eyes and features, allowing the fullness of her words to resonate within him. Without asking her permission, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his forehead down to her own and pulled her close to him.

"That," he whispered in her ear, "I can do."

A small gasp escaped her then, knowing she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I-I don't think—"

"Hinata, I've been waiting to get to know you. I've never found the right time and you always seem so focused on your duty. I respect that, I understand it. I was happy to let you continue on your path if that's what you _truly _wanted, but it isn't. So, I won't hold back anymore. I won't pretend that I haven't grown to care for you in this past week and I won't lie to you when I tell you that it brought me immense satisfaction when you ended things with Naruto. I won't force you to return my feelings, but here they are, out in the open. I've learned that even though shame is a fickle bitch, she can't thrive in the open surrounded by empathy and the feelings I have for you. I lost everything, so I know when I need to grab an opportunity to regain some of the loss."

The tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She didn't know how to respond, did she? Her Hyuga mind was screaming at her to pull away from him and never speak of this again, but her Hinata mind…that was the overwhelming majority at the moment. This feeling that was consuming her—the warmth spreading through every nerve in her body—was so new, but so very familiar. Could she though? Should she disregard _everything_ for her own desires? Her duty was strong and it'd been bred into her from the onset of her existence…why then was she struggling so?

"Sasuke, I—"

He placed a finger over her lips.

"I know you what your excuse will be, and I swear on the Uchiha name that I won't get in the way of that. I have plenty to offer in my own right and I'll make a formal request for your hand when we return home. If they're so willing to sell you to the highest stranger, perhaps someone closer to home will be sufficient in light of the Iron's treachery."

"You…you'd have to become…"

He nodded, "On paper, I'd have to become a Hyuga yes, but I've been waiting for you Hinata. When the Loser would proclaim how wonderful you are, I scarce believed it, but then, I'd seen the way you were, and I couldn't ignore my intrigue. So, when Kakashi offered me this mission, I didn't hesitate. Regardless of what you'd end up doing, I knew I was the only one who could protect you."

She giggled, "You were right about that." She grew somber after a moment.

"But, what about your legacy? Naruto had always said that your goal had been to restore your clan to its former glory…if you and I married, none of the children from our union would be considered Uchiha. I'm the heiress and you'd be forced to take my name…the only other option would be if I abdicated but I just…"

He shook his head softly, "I understand the legalities of it all. The Uchiha have been cursed from the beginning. Maybe it's best if they start anew by returning to our sister clan. While I'm proud of who I am and where I come from, I'm also able to recognize when to yield to something greater than my own pride. It's a hard-won lesson, but it's mine all the same."

She nodded, eyes watery.

He smirked, "So…will you consider my offer?"

Her heart raced and her breath threatened to catch in her throat at any minute. Being a clan leader meant making choices using your instinct and judgment. While she wasn't properly confirmed, she was in the mindset of leading her family. She was expected to do a great many things that bothered her, including branding her sister, so the elders could deal with her negotiating her own marriage contract. If the council were so concerned about the production of heirs with bloodlines beyond the Byakugan, they'd be thrilled with the potential mixture with the Sharingan. She couldn't deny the facts and she couldn't ignore the swell of her heart when he looked at her that way.

"I don't have to consider it."

His face faltered a bit before she continued.

"I already know what I want," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, "if I must get married, then I want to do so on my own terms with a man whom I've grown to love and who returns my affection."

He smiled then; the brightest one she'd been party to since their encampment. It took her breath away and she almost lost all feeling her knees. Hinata was certain she would die of heart failure right then and there as it threatened to beat out of her chest.

His hands drifted lower as he lowered his mouth to her own. She reveled in the feeling of his touch and felt dizzy with the overwhelming addiction of his breath colliding with her own. She stood on her toes, bridging the distance between them, her lips meeting his. Her senses caught fire and time stood still.

Her mind flashed to the bright afternoon in the garden. Two small boys with chubby fists growing into men one of which who looked exactly like her cousin. She could practically smell the herbs in her garden and feel the heat on her neck from the sun. She could see two bright eyes, not unlike her own, matched with a smile that was so, so like her father's. Her body could practically feel the wear and care it had taken to create her children from scratch. She could feel the years of his love, his touch, and his devotion.

He broke the kiss and she caught her breath, vision returning and clearing. The tears in her eyes filled her soul with relief as she gazed into the eyes of the man before her. Without words, he scooped her into his arms, bringing her in line with the fire. He laid her gently down on what clothing had yet to be burned, and leaned over her, gaze full of wonder, desire, and trust. She returned his own in equal measure.

And for once in her life, Hinata Hyuga was truly, blissfully and unabashedly happy.

.:.:.:.

Hiroshi Hyuga considered himself a patient man. A family man. A wise man. He did not, however, consider himself a stupid man. His son was up to something and regardless of his personal feelings on the matter, it was not fit for the Clan Head to keep secrets from his Elder Council. He may not flesh it out today, but he would find out eventually. If the Hyuga were to retain and remain in their position of power, all of them must be on the same page. The brain must know what the hands are up to.

"Hiashi," he commanded, voice booming in the Elder Council Chamber, "has there been any word regarding Hinata's location?"

The clan head shook his head.

"No, Father, the retrieval team has met with weather befitting the Land of Iron. Neji's team is still in pursuit, although the Hokage assures me they'll be successful in their goals once the weather permits."

Hiroshi nodded, "Very well, we shall hold off in declaring her lost to us then. Hanabi should, nonetheless, be prepared for the worst possible outcome. Even if she is retrieved, there is no guarantee they will find her alive."

Hiashi grit his teeth, "Father do you think that is a bit presumptuous—"

"I may not be Clan Head, but I have more years under my rule than you have in life. Do not mistake my council for anything less than directive."

Without another word, Hiroshi left his son in the Council chambers.

Hiashi seethed.

He had planned everything to the letter and yet somehow, some way, this _snag_ had created quite the complication. Nevertheless, he had to plow forward. Hinata would be found and recuperated and his plan could continue. Until then, he simply had to bide his time and wait for Neji to do his job. His nephew was many things, but he would not fail him. Even still, he would not fail Hinata. If there was one chink in the boy's armor, it was his unfailing loyalty to his cousin. Which would work out perfectly once everything finally fell into place.

He sighed as he walked back to his rooms.

The prospect of Hinata's marriage to Lord Koichiro was stalled. The council and the Leaf were wary of their involvement in this ambush and, while he'd been concerned at first, he realized now that somehow his elder council had been involved. Never matter, Hinata thrived on proving just how useful she could be and in spite of his personal feelings toward her, she never disappointed him. He'd manage to get the girl to wed Koichiro and she'd be even more willing to fall in line. While attractive, the Iron Lord was a notorious womanizer combined with being an insufferable sycophant. These two traits would break his daughter just enough to force her submission to the Hyuga, for fear of living a life of loneliness with such a horrible man. She'd be sure to shelter her children from the reaches of his influence which would only provide more supplication to the cause. Yes. He would find a way. Of course, his paternal instinct had flared occasionally, but he'd done well to suppress it, such sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

She was, after all, a Hyuga and to a Hyuga family is everything.

* * *

**How was it? Do tell! Reviews help the inspiration flow and I promise the others will be updated shortly. I don't plan on abandoning any of these, they just need time to breathe. :) Remember how special you are lovelies, and be kind to yourselves, yes? Until next time. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Lovelies! I got a flare of inspiration and decided to update this beauty. I hope you find it entertaining and worthwhile because I certainly do. :) To the lovelies who review...thank you! :) Truly. I take certain liberties here and there but hopefully, the story is compelling enough to overlook them. I do try to maintain the integrity of who these people are, and I hope it shows. But this is fanfiction so there are always gonna be variances. Now, enough of me and more Uchiha...**

**Enjoy. :) **

* * *

**Chapter ****5**

The fire seemed to burn slower now that time had stopped for them. It never ceased to amaze her just how fickle time could be; changing its speed only to suit its own end, or at least it had done until that point. Right then, she was content to allow herself to be pulled along on its slow, aching pace.

She could feel his strength and his stability in every movement he made; including the small circles, he would rub on her hip with his thumb as he held her.

Her breathing began to even out as she felt sleep begin to take her…

"My father was a mountain of a man."

"Hmm?"

"My father…the respect he commanded from everyone reminds me of a mountain. I always thought he hated me as a kid. That I'd never be good enough for him. He didn't have time for me like my mother did or even the freedom to carve out little bits of time for me as Itachi had. I realize that now, he'd been trying to secure a better future for our clan, regardless of how misguided his attempts were, he did it for me…for our family. The village paints the Uchiha as unfeeling bastards and, yeah we can be at times, but we protect and love what is ours."

His voice was barely a whisper, sharing his precious memories with her. He was deconstructing the walls he'd built around himself…just for her. She was content to listen as long as he needed because the past, as she had learned from experience, had a knack for needing to be remembered no matter the cost. How long had he been haunted by his past? The good _and _the bad?

"I'm sure he was a noble man."

"Hn. I wouldn't describe him _quite _like that, but I understand him now. I wish I had the opportunity to build bridges but…" he sighed.

She nodded softly against his chest, letting her fingers entwine with his own unoccupied hand resting on his chest.

"What was your mother like?"

He laughed deeply, "My mother was exceptional. She was gentle but strong when she needed to be. There's a special kind of woman who can put up with three bull-headed Uchiha men living under one roof and she was one of them. Where Father had no time for me, Mother always did. She made up for the majority of the sadness in my childhood…I was just too young, stubborn and blind to see it then. I hope she knows what she means to me."

"I'm sure she does…"

"You sound so sure."

"I'm sure of the fact that my mother is proud of me…and I can only imagine that yours would be too…"

"I don't think so. Not after everything I've done; after all the people I've hurt or killed…"

The sadness that filled his words were truly reflective of the grief in his heart. It broke her to know that such pain was held in one person.

"Sasuke," she leaned up on her elbow to face him, "I never knew your mother, but she sounds a lot like mine, and I know my mother would have been proud to be my mom. She may be disappointed by my actions but never by me. I'm sure she knows how you feel and how you made up for all of that. Besides, I'm sure your brother stands in for you…"

"Itachi would do that, even now. He used to fight all my battles with Mother and Father when I was small. It stands to reason he'd do the same in the afterlife."

She smiled brightly at him.

"See? So, by the time you're with them again, they're going to be even more happy to see you…many, many years from now may I add."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, consider it a decree from your heiress."

"_My heiress? _I'm still Uchiha for now, you know…"

"I know," she whispered, moving her fingers between his again, "you don't have to denounce your name or title for me."

He grasped her hand firmly.

"_I know_ and you never asked me to do that, it was my choice. I know what I want. I know what needs to be done for me to have you. I would never, nor could I ever blame you for my choices. You exist outside of the curse put on my blood and I'll be the staunchest defender to keep it that way."

"How have I overlooked you this long?" she said, voice full of wonder at his care of her.

He shrugged lightly, "You had your duty and I had mine. It was always a longshot for us to even meet properly…

"…a dream…"

"You could call it that."

The emotion she felt threatened to spill from her. How many nights had she spent yearning, aching for the man who'd held her during her dreams? How long had she spent wondering if she would ever get this feeling in her heart filled?

"It could just be the cold, but… my heart aches for you even when you're here with me."

He sat them upright and took her face in his hands and leaned into her. His forehead rested on hers; his breath warming her cheeks.

"Then let me fix that."

His lips met hers and his hands roamed her body, spending the rest of the night making up for the lost time.

.:.:.:.

She was warm.

She was warm and content.

_She was also naked as the day she was born._

Her eyes snapped open and the breath caught in her throat.

She hadn't…she couldn't…

_Oh, but she had. Several times._

Her head rested gently on his bare chest; his strong arm wrapped around her waist. Her right hand was tucked between them and her left was free to roam the new body beneath it. It moved along the planes of his chest, taut muscles and sinews allowing no give under her delicate touch. She hummed in satisfaction at the feeling of him and in the memory of her night in his care.

The burning of her cheeks fanned the flames in her heart. Never in the wildest of her dreams did she, or could she even, imagine finding herself in such a position. Hinata was, by and large, a collected and rational individual. While she allowed her emotion to gauge her opinions, she was rarely ever impulsive and, when she was, found that her instincts were often sharper than her calculative efforts for success.

Last night, she had most definitely been impulsive. She had yet to see if her decision would prove fruitful, but she didn't regret her decision. Her only question was, did he regret it?

She adjusted herself to watch him as he slept, brushing the hair from his eyes. He was breathtakingly beautiful, as he always had been, though she'd just never had the mind to notice. Hinata had been too infatuated with Naruto to really take a sparing glance at his best friend. The angles of his body and the strength therein juxtaposed with the features of his face. It was angelic; seemingly as if he'd been cast out of heaven not so long ago. She sighed then, knowing full well just how quickly she'd allowed herself to make a decision based on her own desires.

Why had she agreed?

She'd never noticed him before but then again, she'd had no real reason to. Hinata had been lost to her own thoughts recently that she'd never given anything other than her clan's order more than a passing glance. Now, with the almost sure treachery of her betrothed, she knew that her family would be working twice as hard (if not harder) to ensure her union. She most assuredly did not want to be forever joined to a man who'd tried to kill her. But could that be said of Sasuke? Once upon a dream ago, he _had _tried to kill much of the ninja in her village—herself included, yet, she didn't feel as if he had slighted her. He had been so lost to his own grief and rage that he couldn't see what was in front of him.

Could she trust herself when it comes to the heart? As much as she'd never thought about him in the past, that was just how much he filled her senses and mind now. Granted, she was lying naked in his arms, though she couldn't shake the _rightness_ of it all. She'd had recurring dreams for so long…and they'd all seemed to revolve around her life with the same man. The same son that favored Neji. The same little girl who had eyes like her own but a smile she just couldn't place…until now.

The daughter of her most beloved dream had Sasuke's smile.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes and she rested her face on his shoulder to hide her tears.

"Was it really _that _bad?" he whispered, a smirk playing at his lips; arms wrapping tightly around her.

Her face burned brightly in his hold.

"N-not at all…then again, I have no comparable experience so…it could have been…"

"Let's live in blissful ignorance then," he breathed.

She giggled.

"Sounds perfect."

He settled her closer to him in his arms and buried his face in her hair. She felt giddy with the knowledge that he _was _pleased with their arrangement and found immense pleasure in it.

The ferocity of the Uchiha had long been documented and she'd experienced their curse of hatred first hand during the war; however, laying here with him, she began to understand that for as much as he could hate, so could he love.

The passion and desire to recapture what he'd lost had been expressed to her many times over in the last twenty-four hours. There they lay listening to the sounds around them. The crackle of embers in the fireplace. The breeze rattling the ice-laden trees. The snapping of twigs.

Her senses heightened and on full alert, she sprang up and found her remaining clothes.

"Sasuke," she whispered, "someone's here."

"Hn," he confirmed, slipping into his own garments.

She activated her Byakugan, which allowed her to see the party.

"Five of them, just outside. Four on every side and then one entering through the front."

He nodded, taking his place on the other side of the door.

"Attack when you get an opening," he instructed.

She nodded.

They froze in position as the door to the cabin opened slowly and the figure walked in, shadowed by the bright light from the outside.

Her fists shown purple with her chakra ready to strike. The crimson of her lover's Sharingan glowed in the shadows opposite her.

The man, sensing their chakra, stopped.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Neji?"

Her chakra dissipating, she went to him. Her cousin embraced her warmly and it didn't escape her when Sasuke's chakra flared the slightest bit when he did.

.:.:.:.

"Otousama?"

Hanabi knocked lightly on her father's door.

"Yes, what is it?"

His voice was as stern as it always had been but there was a new sharpness to it that kept her on edge. She prayed to every deity she could think of that he'd been ignorant to her own treachery because she was good as dead otherwise.

She opened the heavy door slowly, keeping her eyes averted to the floor.

"The Hokage has sent for you…regarding Oneesama."

"Excellent. I'll go at once. Be sure to maintain your duties here Hanabi."

"Of course."

She bowed deeply as he passed to ensure him of her deference. Hiashi smirked as he passed patting her atop her head.

When she heard the door close firmly behind her, she rose. It wasn't her place to draw attention to herself, at least not yet. Hanabi would allow him to think she had accepted her fate, her branding…and she would if it came down to it. She wouldn't let her father's insanity be the demise of her clan and she'd do everything she could to be by her sister's side when the time of reckoning came.

She just had to survive until then.

.:.:.:.

It had just begun to rain when the Hyuga leader entered his office. It never mattered to the patriarch who he terrified on the way, just that he commanded the same fear as he always had. The guards outside his door did little to deter him from entering of his own accord and without a proper introduction.

Kakashi Hatake expected nothing less from the man attempting to overthrow him.

"Thank you for arriving so quickly, Hiashi."

"My pleasure, Rokudaime, I assume this is to do with the retrieval of my daughter?"

"Yes, I received word from the team leader. They've located Hinata and her guard and have begun their journey back. Initial examinations report she is of good health. Her guard did well in his work."

"Wonderful news. The council will be most pleased. Any word on the Iron's involvement?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"None yet. I'm sure that all will be revealed in time. Not to worry."

"Quite right."

Hiashi smiled plainly.

"I take my leave and trust you'll let me know the moment they've all be debriefed?"

"Of course."

"Good day, Rokudaime."

Kakashi nodded and Hiashi left markedly more unceremoniously than he'd entered. The Hokage didn't see, nor could he read the mind of Hiashi as he let a wicked grin fall over his countenance.

He could always count on Hinata to survive for the greater good. She was selfless that way. _She was her mother's daughter._ That fact alone made her all the more malleable than her sister, and infinitely more eager to please him. He's groomed her for this moment, the moment she needed him—and him alone—to direct her path. She'd been stripped of the Uzumaki brat long ago on his behest and now, she only had him to lead her into the right.

Regardless of what the Hyuga Council believed, Hiashi would be the guiding light to a new era. The Hyuga would rise to power under his Hokageship and Hinata would fall in line, rightly so, behind him as his arm in the clan. With their strength, there would be no way he could fail. The Uchiha were arrogant bastards who never knew when to stop, but he was different than Fugaku had been. He was patient and shrewd. The Uchiha were too lenient with their clansmen; they were too segmented…too independent within their ranks. His plan was flawless and the Hyuga would follow him down this path without question.

Yes.

Everything was working for his greater plan. Everything was just fine.

* * *

**Did you love it? I hope so. Let me know, ya? As always, be kind to yourselves...life is hard enough. :) Until next time. **


End file.
